Birthday Boy
by kumiko Ve
Summary: Taehyung yang mencoba romantis untuk memberi kesan dihari ulang tahun Jimin #Vmin


FF Repost yg kedelete hehe , ff ini untuk merayakan ultah uke pling semok nan imut tersayang .Saengil Chukahamnida Uri Jiminnie XD

Author POV

Di dorm BTS , Taehyung mondar mandir di kamarnya , 3 hari lagi ulang tahun Jimin sekaligus perayaan 3 tahun mereka menjalin kasih (?) . Jimin selalu memberi hadiah saat ia ulangtahun dan anniversary mereka . Taehyung yang kebingungan akhirnya malah bertanya pada boneka singa kesayangannya.

" Eottokhe ? Orang yang sering memandikanmu(?) 3 hari lagi ulang tahun , harus kasih apa aku ini ?" Taehyung yang mungkin karena terlalu stress akhirnya malah bertanya pada boneka itu.

"Tae? Kau ga berubah jadi gila kan ? Jangan bilang gara-gara sekarang yang diurus ama Jimin itu Jungkook kau jadi stress ? " celetuk Hoseok yang masuk tiba-tiba ke kamar.

"….." Taehyung tidak menanggapi celetukan Hoseok dan kembali bersibuk ria memandangi boneka singa miliknya

"Tae, kau sudah beli kado buat Jiminie belum ? Akh ini dia , pinjam sabun mandimu ya Tae , punyaku habis "

" Hyung ! " teriak Taehyung ketika ia berpikir Hoseok dapat membantunya menentukan ide

"Kau mau membantuku mencari kado untuk Jiminie ? "

" He ? Kau belum memikirkannya Tae? Astaga ! " pekik Hoseok kaget

" Sudahlah , ayo , bantu aku ~ " mohon Taehyung dengan nada memelas

" Kenapa kau tidak memberikan Jiminie bunga mulai hari ini sampai hari ia ulang tahun ? Kan seperti teka-teki . Tapi kau harus bertahan tidak bertemu Jiminie selama 3 hari ini" Saran Hoseok yang disambut antusias Taehyung

" Wuah ! Kau jenius Hyung , tapi bunga apa yang harus kuberikan ?"

" Molla, aku tidak tahu bahasa bunga. Cari saja di google "Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya

" Hahahahaha , gomawo hyung ~ nanti kutraktir ice cream deh "

" Oke. Udah ah , aku mandi dulu , bye " Setelah Hoseok pergi ke kamar mandi ,Taehyung segera menuju toko bunga tanpa mencari info terlebih dahulu , karena ia melihat bunga Red Spider Lily dan mengira karena indah maka ia akan membelinya .

Sesampainya di toko bunga , ia segera membeli bunga Red Spider Lily yang terlihat indah beberapa tangkai . Sang pemilik toko menanyakan kembali pada Taehyung apa dia yakin akan membeli bunga itu, dan Taehyung mengangguk pasti .Malam itu , Jimin yang baru selesai dari jadwalnya , heran melihat sebuket kecil bunga dan ketika ia melihat namaTaehyung tertera di situ ia tersenyum malu-malu . Namun senyuman malu-malu nya itu berubah menjadi marah saat ia melihat bahwa itu adalah bunga Red Spider Lily . Dengan kesal ia menelepon kekasihnya itu .

" Minnie~ sudah terima hadiah dariku ya ? " Taehyung berkata tanpa menyadari hal yang akan terjadi padanya

" IYA SUDAH ! DAN KAU TAHU TAE? KAU MENYUMPAHI AKU MATI YA ? KAU MENGIRIMI KU BUNGA RED SPIDER LILY ! KAU MAU AKU MATI HAH ? " teriak Jimin kesal

" hah? Mati ? Lho ? bukannya Red Spider Lily artinya cantik dan misterius ? Dicomic saja sering muncul bunga itu " tanya Taehyung polos

" Kau tidak tahu artinya Tae? astaga Red Spider Lily di Jepang disebut Shibito-bana yang berarti kematian , kalau kau ingin sok romantis , pelajari dulu arti bunga di internet ! Pokoknya aku kesal ! Aku ingin break dulu denganmu ! "

" Ya , ya , yah , Minnie ah ~ jangan begitu ….." dan telepon diputus oleh Jimin yang dengan kesal membanting pintu kamar dan segera masuk tanpa menunggu Jungkook yang berada di belakangnya ." Awww ! Jimin ! Lihat-lihat kalau mau menutup pintu ! " teriak Jungkook kesakitan karena pintu langsung berhadapan dengan mukanya

" Kyaaa ! Kookie mianhae" dan akhirnya Jimin lupa akan rasa kesalnya karena tertupi rasa bersalah akibat membuat hidung mancung Jungkook berdarah akibat bantingan pintu.

Taehyung pun bersyukur Jungkook mimisan , setidaknya Jimin masih bisa memaafkannya . Hal ini menyebabkan sang maknae kesal karena Taehyung malah senang ia terluka dan berakhir dengan semua kaset game Taehyung menghilang dariperedaran.

Esoknya , Taehyung belum menyerah . Ia kembali ke toko bunga hendak membeli bunga aster setelah tahu bahwa bunga Tulip melambangkan cinta . Di toko bunga itu ia melihat Tulip putih dan langsung jatuh hati , ia pun membeli sebuket bunga itu . Pemilik toko bunga hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam saat melihat pilihan Taehyung kali ini .Kali ini Taehyung memberikan sendiri buket bunga itu pada Jimin, ia sengaja menunggu Jimin dikamar mereka (pan Hopemintae 1 kamar)

"Minnie ah ~ Mianhae ~ Jeongmal mianhae ~ Nih aku bawakan bunga Tulip putih , Tulip kan perlambang cinta ~ . jadi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintai mu selamanya , karena itu , maukah kau memaafkanku ?" ucap Taehyung memelas.

"Taehyungie ~ gomawo " ucap Jimin tersipu sambil memeluk Taehyung dantentu saja dibalas oleh Taehyung dengan memeluk pingang ramping moment itu berakhir saat tiba-tiba Seokjin masuk ke kamar Hopemintae dan tersenyum saat melihat dongsaengnya sedang berpelukan. Namun ia heran saat melihat buket Tulip putih yang ada ditangan Jimin.

"Minie ah , itu bunga dari Taehyung ? " Seokjin bertanya heran

" Iya , Jin hyung~ bagus kan ? " Jimin dengan matanya berbinar menuju Seokjin dan menunjukan bunga Tulip itu

"Yah ! Taehyung , kau mau putus dari Jiminie? " teriak Seokjin heran

" Putus ? tidak , bunga Tulip kan perlambang cinta . Jadi aku beri Minie Tulip putih " bela Taehung

"Tae! Tulip putih itu artinya putus cinta ! "

" Mwo ?! Taehyungie! Kau ingin putus denganku ? hiks , padahal besok hari ulang tahunku . Aku benci kau Tae! " Jimin pun berlari keluar kamar sambil menangis

" Yah ! Jin hyung, kenapa kau tidak beritahu arti bunga Tulip putih sebelumnya "

" Kau kan tidak bertanya, dasar lain kali beli bunga yang aman . Kau ingin kuberi tahu bahasa bunga ? "

"Benarkah ? tentu ! Jeongmal kamsahamnida !"

" Haish ~! Jangan berteriak aku tidak tuli ! "Dan akhirnya Taehyung pun mencatat semua pelajaran dari hyungnya itu mengenai bahasa bunga serta memastikan ia tak akan salah memilih bunga lagi kali ini .

Malamnya Taehyung kembali ke toko bunga itu dan membeli beberapa jenis bunga , tentu saja kali ini sang pemilik toko bunga tersenyum.

Jimin POV

Hiks , padahal hari ini ulang tahun ku , tapi kenapa aku tidak senang , semuanya sudah memberikan ucapan selamat padaku , tapi mana Taehyungie ? apakah ia benar-benar ingin putus denganku ? Pasti dia capekmenghadapi aku yang kekanakan . Pikiranku buyar saat handphone ku berbunyi pertanda ada pesan masuk

"Minie ah ~ Temui aku di taman BigHit Ent ya ? aku ingin menjelaskan mengenai bunga kemarin sekaligus membuat keputusan untuk hubungan kita . Please , aku akan menunggumu di sana "

Dengan segera aku mengambil hoodie dan memakainya hingga menutupi kepalaku , walaupun akan bertemu Taehyung aku tetap tak boleh diketahui oleh fans . Tapi ada apa Taehyung menyuruhku kesana ? Apakah dia benar-benar ingin putus dengan ku ?Setelah sampai di taman , aku tak melihat siapapun disana , mungkinkah Taehyung membohongi ku?

#End POV

Author POV

Jimin yang saat itu sedang bingung dan heran , kaget saat melihat sepasang anak kecil menghampirinya dan menyerahkan sebuket bunga Mawar kuning padanya . Jimin mengambil bunga mawar itu dan membaca surat yang ada didalam buket bunga Mawar

" Bunga Mawar kuning mempunyai arti keinginan untuk memulai atau memberikan kesempatan kedua setelah terjadi pertengkaran atau kesalahpahaman, Awal baru untuk memulai hubungan kita yang lebih harmonis Minnie-ah"

Jimin yang kaget hanya bisa menganga tak percaya sambil terus berjalan kedepan . Saat ia berjalan kedepan , ada seseorang yang menepuk pelan pundaknya , membuatnya terlonjak kaget . Ternyataitu hanyalah seorang Jung Hoseok.

" Hoseok hyung ! Kau mengagetkanku saja ! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa topi pesulap begitu ?" Hoseok hanya diam dan memulai atraksi nya memunculkan bunga namun kali ini bukan mawar melainkan setangkai bunga Apple blossom dan sebuah surat kecil .

Jimin hanya bisa membuka kaget mulutnya melihat atraksi dari hyung nya ini . kemudian Hoseok pun menjentikan jarinya , dan tiba-tiba semua lampu taman mati . Beberapa saat kemudian lampu kembali menyaladan Hoseok sudah menghilang entah kemana .

" Apple Blossom , bunga-bunga itu berkata Kamu yang pertama, aku memberimu bunga ini dengan harapan nantinya kau tidak hanya jadi cinta yang pertama tapi juga menjadi yang terakhir untukku"

Belum selesai Jimin menstabilkan perasaan terharu nya , tiba-tiba seekor kelinci mendarat diatas kakinya dengan membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah dan setangkai bunga Sweat Pea yg bergerombol tidak lupa dengan surat kecil yang menempel di tangkai bunga itu .' Pasti ini saran dari Jungkookie, romantis sih romantis , tapi ga usah pake binatang juga kali ' pikir Jimin dalam hati

"Mawar merah yang berarti Aku cinta padamu setulus hati dan ingin bersamamu selamanya, dan Sweat Pea yang berarti terima kasih untuk waktu yang sangat menyenangkan bersamamu. aku ingin cinta kita abadi sampai akhir hayat Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku apa adanya Minie ah . Terimalah cintaku yang apa adanya dan sederhana ini "Jimin tertawa kecil saat membaca surat itu , ia kemudian duduk di tengah lapangan rumput itu .

Dengan senyuman ia menghirup udara malam itu , namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat ia kenal sedang menyanyi Bruno Mars – Just the way you are . Jimin menoleh kea rah belakang dan segera menutup mulutnya untuk menutupi teriakan girangnya .Taehyung yang bernyanyi sambil membawa sebuket bunga Edelweis itu menuju Jimin dengan tersenyum . Setelah tiba di depan Jimin , ia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuket bunga itu pada Jimin yang langsung menerimanya

" Saengil chukkae kitty ah ~ Happy anniversary ~ " ucap Taehyung sambil memberikan bungkusan kado pada Jimin

"Gomawo untuk semuanya , tapi kok akhirnya bunga putih cantik ini taetae ? "

Itu bunga Edelweis sayang, Edelweis berarti bunga keabadian, ketulusan dan perjuangan. Disebut bunga keabadian, karena bunganya yang terus awet dan berada dipuncak gunung sebagai simbol keabadian, Seperti cintaku padamu yang abadi Minie-ah. Lambang ketulusan, karena Edelweis tumbuh di daerah yang khusus dan ekstrem, sehingga seolah menerima keadaan apa adanya tanpa menuntut kondisi yang mengenakan, sama sepertimu yang menerimaku apa adanya. Bunga ini juga mengandung arti sebagai lambang perjuangan, karena bunga ini tumbuh ditempat yang tandus, dingin, miskin unsur hara dan untuk mendapatkannya harus bersusah payah mendaki gunung, sama sepertiku yang butuh pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan cintamu" Taehyung menatap dalam mata Jimin

" Yah ! Taehyungie sejak kapan kau romantis ? " pekik Jimin takjub

" Aku kan belajar untuk romantis demi kau Jiminie~ Jadi kau tidak marah lagi kan padaku ? "Dan hal itu hanya dibalas oleh ciuman Jimin di pipi Taehyung yang membuat Taehung mimisan karena bahagia…

Setelah moment romantis itu Taehyung dan Jimin kembali ke dorm, saat mereka membuka pintu mereka dikejutkan oleh perayaan kecil-kecilan yang dibuat oleh member BTS dan tidak lupa mereka merekamnya secara live melalu V app . Jimin sangat bahagia dia merasa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang paling berkesan untuknya.

"Hyungdeul dan Kookie mana hadiah untukku?" Jimin bertanya pada yang lain dengan nada imut oh dan jangan lupakan Kitty eyesnya(puppyeyes sudah mainstream dan berhubung chim itu kucing yasudah) setelah mematikan rekaman diV app.

"Aku akan memasakkan bulgogi untukmu Minie.. kau sangat suka daging kan?" ucap Jin dengan senyum menawan.

"Jinjja? Gomaweo hyung" Jimin memeluk hyung tertuanya diBTS

"Cheonma" balas Jin

"Aku memberimu snapback dan mp3 Minie" sahut hoseok dengan merangkul pundak Jimin seraya menyerahkan kadonya yg terbungkus rapi

"gomaweo hyung.. aku akan gunakan mp3 itu saat sedang lari pagi " Jimin menunjukkan eyesmilenya yang manis

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan hadiahkusekarang Jim." Namjoon berkata dengan wajah datar

"waeyo hyung?" tanya Jimin bingung

"karena aku belum selesai menulis liriknya" jawab namjoon dengan menggaruk tengkuknya

"kau membuatkanku lagu hyung? jinjja? daebak" Jimin dengan antusiasnya bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil

"ne hyung dan aku yang membuat musiknya.. kami bekerja sama karena kami sekamar jadi mudah untuk berdiskusi" itu suara maknae yang tersenyum manis dan menawan

"aigoo.. jeongmal gomaweo Namjoon hyung, Kookie ah. aku sangat tidak sabar" Jimin menatap Namjoom dan Jungkook dengan mata berbinar. Tiba-tiba saja tangan Jimin digenggamseseorang yang ternyata Yoongi, saat Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya Jimin merasakan ada sesuatu ditelapak tangaannya. Ia membuka telapak tangannya dan menemukan bungkusan pipih kecil yang transparandan tertulis big size dikemasannya.

"Yaaakh Yoongi hyung! kenapa kau memberiku barang nista ini?" teriak Jimin shock

"bukankah itu memang yang kalian butuhkan untuk nanti diranjang? berikan pengaman itu pada Taehyung saat kalian bercinta nanti. ah aku akan tidur distudioku saja daripada mendengar suara desahan kalian"

"YOONGI HYUNG" teriak Jimin kesal sekaligus malu, lihat saja wajahnya yang merona hebat sampai ketelinganya yang hanya ditanggapi oleh suara tawa semua member BTS.

Hehe mungkin ini telat untuk direpost XP aku baru nyadar klo nih ff kedelete

aku ada 3 ide ff yg berdasarkan pengalaman, tpi angst jd rada g minat bwt ngetik. Mna lgi g ada waktu bwt ngetik hehe.

So RNR yeorobun. Kamsahamnida #bow


End file.
